The Meeting
by rmorcs
Summary: Different story of Tokiko. She has different powers, still a warrior. Not good at summaries, just hope you like it. Chapter 2 is up! Please R&R Next Chapter will be up soon if I get enough reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The class was silent; there is a transfer student in front. She has no smile…no uniform. She observed the room with cold eyes. People tried to meet her gaze, but when they did, they got the feeling of dread, and looked away. One look at those dark blue eyes, you would know she has experienced death, murder, and creatures so fearsome one could never imagine. She turned her head as the teacher told her to write her name on the board and her hair fell away from the side of her face. A collective gasp rose from the class. On the side of her head was a long scar, reaching from her cheek to her jawbone. She looks at the class with an expression that read, "Don't dare you ask." The class falls silent as there was some whispering about her. The teacher repeats, "Will you please write your name on the board and introduce yourself?" With a small nod, the girl turns around and writes across the board… "I…zu…mo, Sa…zu…ki."

"Alright, will you introduce yourself now?" The teacher asks tentatively, as if afraid of her.

Izumo looks sideways at the teacher, "There is no need," she said in her seemingly menacing voice, "They all know how to read." There is dead silence, no one has ever done that to the kind teacher, but then, she doesn't seem like a regular person.

The teacher mentally shakes herself awake from shock. She had been warned about her and why she was here, but never had she thought Izumo-san was so cold. It was as if she didn't want people to know her. Like she though it was too dangerous to get too close to her, and maybe that was the case. So, she weighed her question in her mind, not wanting to force her to do something. Finally, for what seemed like hours, she asks, "Would you mind if your fellow classmates asked you questions?"

"Do what you wish; there are just some questions I will refuse to answer. For example, where I got my scar." Izumo said, pointing at the hideous mark. There is more silence. The class was afraid if they asked, she would get mad. Sazuki can clearly see that they were very curious about her. She has no concerns if she makes friends or not. Besides, it is better if she doesn't and Sazuki knows it. The class looks around as if saying, "someone else can go first, who's gonna do it?" The teacher sits, wondering if she has made the wrong decision.

Finally, a boy in the back stands and says, "Nice to meet you Izumo-san, you can call me Takeki. How old are you?" He says it tentatively; as if afraid she will hit him. Sazuki is actually pleased; someone is finally brave enough to ask her a question. She didn't think that was the question Takeki really wanted to ask. She had the feeling he was just afraid. Everyone else was. You can see it in their eyes. They're waiting for Izumo's reaction.

There was no need to worry, Sazuki gave a tart nod and says, "Yes, I'm eighteen as of August first." Everyone relaxed, you could see it, the tension in the room is gone. Questions were being fired at her at the same time. "Where are you from?", "Why aren't you wearing a uniform?", "Where do you live now?" and, "Do you have a boyfriend?" The questions overwhelmed Izumo, as the class is different from the ones she's attended. Others usually shied away whenever she was near. Still, she had to make clear she didn't want friends. With one hand formed into a fist, she slams it on the blackboard; she forgot to control her strength and the blackboard shook. Immediate silence, they were awed and even more afraid of her now. "I want to make clear that I don't want or need friends. Keep your distance. As for the questions, I'm from Oosaka High School, moved here because there's business I need to attend to, I live by myself in the apartment two blocks from school, and I don't wear those dresses because they flap and restrict you movements." She looked around, people seemed satisfied, then she remembered the last question she heard, "Do you have a boyfriend?" She has never had a boyfriend and never experienced romance. She regrets that, but only ever so slightly. Observing the others at Oosaka, it didn't seem boyfriends was that great anyways. "Oh, ya, and I don't have a boyfriend, never had one," she added on. There were looks of pity and friends saying, "ha, I knew it." She didn't care; she shouldn't be here long anyways. Sazuki also frequently missies class due to her duties. She will be like an invisible person in the class.

The teacher looks around, it seems that Sazuki's little outburst made people not want to ask her anymore questions. "Time to settle down, guys," she said cheerfully, "Now we can start class. As for where you'll sit Izumo-san…" Everyone looked around for an empty desk. The class was full. Finally, she spots and empty desk in the back of the room. "You can sit there, Izumo-san, behind Takeki." Izumo nodded and looked over at Takeki; it seems he doesn't care if she sits there or not. She shrugged and walks there.

Takeki looks up at Sazuki and gives a smile. She gives no reaction and sits down. **It's nice to have friends once in a while**, she found herself thinking, **as long as he doesn't get involved.** Still, they would have to keep a distance, she couldn't risk any more lives…

There was a big explosion and 10-year old Sazuki jumped up. Everyone was screaming and running around. She had to help, Captain Saiyo ordered her to. But, then, a monster grabs her screaming best friend and retreats. Sazuki runs to the window, the monster had jumped down three stories with her best friend and stood in the middle of the courtyard. Izumo prepared to jump out and save her, but the monster deliberately bit the girl's hand, ripping it free. The girl's screams escalated as the pain breeched her shock. Izumo stared at the stump where her friends hand used to be. Enraged, she jumped out the window. It was three stories high but Sazuki didn't care. Eight metal arms shred her shirt as they come out and break her fall. The arms were connected around her ribs and tapered into sharp blades. Sazuki had been wearing that and her tank top. She runs to her friend but the monster smiles his gruesome smile and tore off the girl's head. The screams came to an abrupt end, her friend was dead. Angered, with her mind, she steers the arms in front, pointing them at the monster. It says, "Too late!" and Sazuki slashes at it with the eight blades. Instant death… Suddenly, screams came from the third floor. More monsters had been hiding, waiting for her to save her friend and started killing everyone in sight. It was a trap, she was helpless…

Sazuki jerked awake and realized where she was. The teacher was talking about a field trip. She was relieved, no one had noticed she fell asleep, except one, Takeki. He was watching her with a curious expression. He seemed to have known she was having a bad dream. But no, not a dream, it had happened. She had not been able to get back soon enough and everyone on the third floor had been murdered. That was why she was here. Information had leaked to her organization that this place was the monsters' next target. It will be better not to get attacked. That being decided, Izumo gives Takeki a cold look and said, "What?" Takeki shook his head and quickly turned back to the teacher. For the rest of the lesson, he does not give Sazuki another look.

The class breaks into chatter, the lunch bell had rung. Friends from other classes were coming in, talking to friends. Sazuki stood; she had heard from the teachers that the roof is usually deserted. But first, she had to find it… she didn't want people to know where she was going, so she's not gong to ask. She looked around…where to start?... Takeki and his friends start coming over. She was annoyed and curious; he seemed to want to be friends even though she made clear she didn't want any.

His friends stayed a couple feet behind when he reached her, afraid of her cold glare. "Hey," he said cheerfully, "wanna eat lunch with us?" Sazuki could have laughed, his friends looked terrified, and they definitely didn't want her there.

She couldn't control herself and smiled, they looked relieved. Takeki seemed happy that she showed a different expression than her usual cold expression. "Sorry, I have things to do today." She indeed was sorry; they seemed like a nice bunch, especially that Takeki. He was clearly disappointed.

"All right," he says, then turns to his friends, "I think I'm going to eat somewhere else today, you guys eat without me."

His friends gave him knowing looks, "You going to that place again? You should tell us where it is one day, we can hang out there." Takeki shrugged, he didn't seem to want to reveal where he foes. He leaves the room and his friends look nervously at Izumo-san. "Well," one of them said, "we'll be going, see you later." Sazuki nodded and walked out. She wandered around the school, going up stairs if she spots them. The roof was well hidden, she had to make many turns and it was in a concealed hallway. Now, she knew how to get there. She pushed open the door and walked onto the roof. The door slams shut as the wind blew. There was a lovely view of the city and the forest beyond. Sazuki was going to like this place. She smiled and looked around for a spot to sit. There was a big cylindrical tub with ladders going up. The best place for a view and to contemplate on things. She climbed up the ladder, but there was already someone there. Izumo was confused, not many people were supposed to know of this place. By the uniform, he was a guy in the same grade as she. She walked towards him on the metal cylindrical tub. He heard her and turned around.

"Whoa! How'd you know of this place?" He exclaimed, jumping up. His foot slipped off the edge and fell. Sazuki ran forward and grabbed his arm. They then got a good look at each others' faces. "Izumo-chan, you're new, how do you know of this place? I thought I was the only one. I've never seen anyone else here before." Sazuki pulled him up. "Wow, you're strong for a girl."

"Takeki," Sazuki said, "I found this place from the administration. They told me not many people knew of this place." Her barriers were up again, her surprise hidden. She wasn't going to answer any more personal questions. They sat down, legs dangling off, and stared off into the city. Sazuki was hungry, she couldn't think about her task with Takeki here, he kept glancing sideways at her. She takes her lunch from her bag and says, "Do you have food? What some of my bento?"

_Takeki seemed surprised she was being so nice. "Sure. Just curious, why are you always so cold towards everyone?" He grabbed a couple sushi's while he talked. Sazuki said nothing and looked ahead, it seemed as though she wasn't going to answer. Takeki thought that, so looked ahead, silently eating._

_Izumo looked at Takeki, considering, then she looked forward and said, "It's too dangerous." Takeki looked at her, surprised that she had answered his question. Sazuki looked back at him. "You should get to class," she said, standing up. "You'll be late." The bell rung right when she said that. Takeki noticed that she said "you" not "we" and looked at her quizzically. "I'm not going to class. Have some business to attend to." Takeki reluctantly nodded and climbed sown. After he was gone, Sazuki looked out into the woods. Now… the task will begin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The birds chirped, squirrels scrambled, and the trees slightly swayed. Tokiko walks along the well worn path into the forest. Her organization, called Fenlora, suspected the monsters will be hiding somewhere in the forest while that wait for the right time to attack. She had done some research and found there is an old warehouse hidden in the forest. That was where she was going. As Tokiko walked, she took in the scenery, peaceful and beautiful, as she relives her days of endless training in the woods. It had been brutal, but she had a special power and Fenlora wanted her to use it well. Tokiko suddenly noticed that the birds had gone quiet. There was an eerie silence. Something was wrong… Tokiko stopped and looked around carefully. Finally, she spots it, off to the side of the trail; there was a newly mad path. Someone or something had been here. She follows the path, moving cautiously and silently. The path was straightforward, not many turns. Tokiko reaches a clearing, and in the middle was the warehouse.

Tokiko crept silently to one of the windows and looked in. What she saw made her boil with anger. Inside, a group of ten to twenty monsters were feasting on something that looked like humans. There monsters were dark green. Along the front were blood read half spheres, connected to their bodies. There was some sort of liquid in the sphere, every time they moved, it shifted. They were big muscular creatures, with spikes down their spine. If you looked closely, they had green wings folded back. Tokiko fought the urge to rush in and kill then all. First, she had to contact Captain Saiyo to tell her what she found. She crept back to the main trail and stayed back towards her apartment.

Many classmates were gathered outside the apartment, this was a popular place to live if you went to that school. Everyone looked at her, as if saying, "Why did she have to choose this place to live? She's the freakiest person around." Tokiko ignored all the looks and went up the stairs to her apartment. She flicked on the lights and looked around. It was a small one room apartment. On the left was a stove, sink, and dishwasher. On the left, a small bed. There was a desk against the wall and a door that led to a patio. There was a table in the middle. Her stuff had already been moved here and food was in the fridge. Fenlora was a helpful bunch when it came to her. Tokiko takes tofu, vegetables, and fish from the fridge and set about cooking dinner. While she was waiting for the food to cook, she called Captain Saiyo.

"Hello, this is agent 304; I would like to speak to Captain Saiyo, please." Tokiko declared.

"One moment please…Hello? Tokiko?" said a voice. "Have you found something?"

Tokiko set the table and began eating as she talked, "I went to an old warehouse in the woods and found ten to twenty monsters feasting there. I believe there is more hiding in different places but I wanted to ask what I should do with the ones I've found."

There was a pause as Captain Saiyo considered her options. Finally she said, "You've just moved in today, I expect you're tired. Rest today. As for tomorrow, go to school. You are new so the students will be watching and noting when you don't show up. Tomorrow night… the killing begins. That is all; call me when something else comes up." The phone went dead.

Tokiko liked the plan, they were lenient with her. It was only 8:30, she should do her homework. She was about to start when someone knocked on her door. Tokiko stood. Who could be here now? Fenlora?..and walked to the door. She prepared herself for anything and opened the door.

"Umm.. Hi, you're Tokiko, right?" A girl said, looking terrified. Tokiko wondered who she was and gave a nod. "I'm Kazuki's sister, Sakura, no offense, but you're too scary. Please stay away from him." Sakura looked as if she was afraid Tokiko will hit her.

Tokiko shrugged, "He's the one wanting to be with me, I could care less. Is that all?" Sakura nodded and left, as she was leaving, she kept glancing back at Tokiko; as if afraid she'd kill her when her back was turned. Tokiko closed the door and set about doing her homework. She had a lot and by the time she was done, it was late. She couldn't sleep yet though. Tokiko needed to make a plan for tomorrow night and the monsters. But she was tiers and fell asleep, there on the desk, not halfway done with her plan.

The alarm clock rand and Tokiko leaped up, thinking something was wrong. Slowly, she realized where she was and what the alarm was for. Tokiko chuckled under her breath at her stupidity. She same back on the bed, exhausted. She couldn't fall back asleep; she was too pumped for tonight. She got up, grabbed her cloths, and went to the bathroom to shower. While showing, she calmed herself then came up with a plan to kill the monsters. The warm water on Tokiko gave her a feeling of contentment. This is how an ordinary person lived. She stayed in the shower for a long time, the reluctantly turned off the shower and got out. She began to prepare her bento for today. She thought about making some for Mutou, since he didn't have any yesterday, but didn't want to be misunderstood so decided not to. Today's bento was simple, just a couple sandwiches. Tokiko glanced at the clock and gave a start. There was ten minutes until school started.

Tokiko gathered up her things and rushed out the door, running right into a group of girls. She bowed and apologized and started at a fast walk to school. She barely made it, with one minute to spare. As she reached her classroom, she stopped to catch her breath. Then she walked in. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her. Ignoring all of this, she went to her desk.

Mutou-kun turned around and said, "Good morning, Tokiko-san." Tokiko looked at him and gave a nod as a way of acknowledging him, the set about getting ready for class. The bell rung and everyone rushed to their seat, not wanting to be tardy. The teacher walked in with her attendance binder and started taking role. Tokiko-san's mind wandered and pure joy went through her as she imagined the monsters getting killed. She didn't notice when the teacher called her name. The teacher looked around and called her name once more. Everyone looked at Tokiko and stared at her. She didn't notice and continued to gaze out the window.

"Tokiko-san!" someone called. Tokiko gave a start and looked around. Mutou had called her name and everyone was looking at her.

"Here." Tokiko quickly said, hiding her embarrassment. The teacher nodded and resumed taking role. Tokiko stayed alert the rest of the period, taking notes when supposed to, even though she had already learned this. Next was science. Tokiko sat up straighter; this was the subject she was interested in. She wanted to find out how she has this power and if science could explain it. There was nothing, they were learning of space. Tokiko slumped back in her chair and sighed. Kazuki heard her and turned around. Tokiko shook her head and whispered, "Nothing," and Mutou turned back to the teacher.

The bell finally rang and everyone started getting up. Once again, Mutou asked if she wanted to eat with them. Tokiko said yes, she had nothing to do today. They walked to his friends' class in silence. Everyone stared. Word of her had spread, about how she kept a distance and doesn't talk to people. They were surprised she was with Mutou. He was oblivious to all this and walked into his friends' class. After a quick word of greeting, they started down to the cafeteria. His friends purposely walked on the other side of Mutou, not wanting to be near Tokiko. Tokiko found an empty table and started eating while Mutou and his friends got lunch.

Right as they sat, Tokiko saw from the corner of her eye, that Sakura had stood up. She walked towards them with her face set. Reaching them, she said to Tokiko, "I thought I told you to stay away from my brother, why do you deliberately ignore my words?" Without waiting for an answer, she turns to her brother and said, "I told you not to hang with her, do you know how much talk has been going on?" Mutou mumbled something that sounded like he said Tokiko was nice. Sakura heaves a deep sigh and shakes her head. "Whatever, you guys do what you want. Seems like you won't change y our mind." She turned around and walked back to her friends.

"Well, that was awkward." Mutou said, as if afraid Tokiko won't want to be with them anymore. His friends both nodded.

Tokiko shrugged and said, "I don't mind, if you guys don't want to hang with me, I'll leave. I don't mind being by myself." They all quickly said no and shook their heads; they didn't want her to leave. Tokiko acknowledged that with a nod and resumed eating. The bell rang as they finished eating so they all rushed to class. The rest of the day was eventless so Tokiko didn't pay attention. The teachers never called on her, they knew to keep their distance.

School finally ended and Tokiko stood, saying to Mutou-kun, "I'll see you later," and rushes out the door. Once home, she threw her things on the bad and began to prepare for the killing of the monsters. She put on a tank top and out of nowhere, the eight blades appear, attached to her ribs. She smiles with anticipation and throws her t-shirt to cover it. She then went around, preparing a quick snack so she doesn't get hungry when the time comes to start killing. While waiting, she got out her homework and got to work.

The phone rang and Tokiko jumped up. "Hello, this is Captain Saiyo. It's 6:30, time for you to start. Report back when you're done." She hung up. Tokiko grabbed her snack and went out the door. Ignoring everyone, she headed to the warehouse, in the forest.

Kazuki was on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was restless. The kettle started to whistle and Kazuki jumped up and poured some tea. He couldn't do his homework, he was wondering about Tokiko. What kind of business did she need to attend? He decided to go his favorite place, so he called his sister and told her. After that, the grabbed a light jacket and went out the door. He reached the forest, but instead of following the trail, he cut through. He was going to the cave, past the warehouse…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the silent forest, Tokiko's nerves tingled with anticipation as she neared the warehouse. All was silent and the sunset was pleasant to look at. As she saw the warehouse, she squats and took off her t-shirt so that she could use the blades freely. She froze as she heard something moving inside. A monster came out; he was patrolling. He paused near Tokiko and sniffed the air. It had smelt her. It moved it's head around, trying to find out where there scent was coming from. It looked around a couple more times and went back in.

Tokiko stood and breathed a sigh of relief. She moved toward the warehouse and looked in. ALL THE MONSTERS WERE GETTING READY FOR BED. Tokiko smiled, they were going to have a nice surprise. She reached the door and stabbed the blades into it. With her mind, she yanked the blades back, bringing the door with it. With the door over her head, Tokiko looked in. The monsters had gotten up and looked very surprised. Before they could get near her, Tokiko brought the door behind her, then flung it at the monsters. It hit several of them and broke, throwing the monsters back.

The monsters didn't give their fallen comrades one glance, they rushed toward Tokiko, claws out and fangs shown. The ones in the back spread their wings and came at Sazuki from the above. Tokiko quickly rushed inside the warehouse so that they wouldn't have as much room to maneuver around in. One of her blades jabbed a flying monster and flung it against the wall, making the house shudder. The monster went limp. As more came at her, she made a barricade with her blades. The monsters all gathered around, trying to find a place to reach her. When she couldn't bear the pressure anymore, she forced the blades out, scattering all the monsters. Before they could recover and stand, Tokiko ran around, beheading as many as possible. Only a few more were left, this was easy. She decided to use these last ones as a quick practice. Tokiko formed her hand so that it looked like she was holding a ball. She threw it at a monster. The movement was so fast, it did not see what was coming,. Tokiko had thrown a grenade. It exploded and the monster's guts splattered everywhere. The others paused, scared of her now. They looked at each other and decided to retreat.

Tokiko wouldn't let them escape. She caught up before they were two steps away. She threw something that no one saw and it pierced the monster's back and they fell. Getting closer, you would see that daggers had been thrown. As Tokiko was beheading the last monster, she heard a small gasp. She spun around and threw knives she didn't have before and pinned the thing to the wall. She'll take care of whatever that was later. First, she had to call Captain Saiyo.

She told Saiyo al about the kills. She had the habit of explaining everything every detail. The captain commented at all the right places. Finally, Tokiko told the captain about the thing she had caught. "Go see what it is." Captain Saiyo ordered her. Tokiko walked out and saw a person caught between her knives. After telling Captain Saiyo it was a human, she paused. Then she sighed and said, "no one can see what we're doing. Kill him." Tokiko walked towards the person and got a closer look at his face, it was Kazuki. He had seen her when on his way to the cave and looked terrified. Tokiko stopped her blades and stared. "What's wrong?" She heard Captain Saiyo ask. "Kill the person already."

Tokiko hesitated, this was Kazuki, her new friend. She came here to protect the people of the school and now she was being ordered to kill him. "Captain?" Tokiko asked. "I know this person." There was silence at the end. Kazuki watched fearfully.

"Is this person trustworthy?" Saiyo-sama finally asked. Tokiko observed him, considering how to answer.

"I would say yes but I've only known him a couple days." Tokiko really didn't want to kill him. She wasn't sure of she could if Captain told her to.

"Talk to him, see what he says, He may be able to help if you really don't want to kill him. I'll leave it to you to decide. Remember to tell me though."

"Thank you, Saiyo-sama." Then hung up. Tokiko glanced at Kazuki and started walking toward him." What did you see?" Tokiko asked Kazuki; he looked terrified. "I'm not going to kill you, relax." Tokiko could see that he wouldn't believe her so she sighed and got her t-shirt where she put it and put it on, covering her blades. "Better?" Kazuki nodded.

"Umm.." Kazuki asked, "Are you going to take these knives out?"

Tokiko paused and considered her options. "No," she finally said, "you might run. Now please answer my question. Also, what are you doing here?"

Kazuki finally realized that his life was at stake so began talking fast. "Well, I was going to my favorite place, which is past the warehouse when I heard something. It sounded like guts splattering so I went to check it out. I saw you, killing gross looking monsters with those blades of yours, and gasped. You threw something I didn't see you have before and it nailed me to the wall." Kazuki looked at Tokiko, hoping that was enough.

Tokiko nodded and let Kazuki down. He looked around, as if wondering if he had a chance to get away. Tokiko sat on a pile of logs and patted the spot next to her. Kazuki sat, keeping his distance from Tokiko.

"You won't tell anyone?" Tokiko asked. Kazuki quickly shook his head. "Good, then I'll explain a couple things. I belong to an organization that fights monsters like these. I'm lowly ranked so I haven't seen other creatures. It's our job to eliminate these because they eat humans. I won't go into detail, but their target is the school."

Kazuki gasped, "That's horrible! Let me help. I'll fight with you."

"Do you even know how to fight?" Tokiko asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I took kendo for three years, I just need a katana."

Tokiko considered, then said, "Alright, I'll fight you to see how good you are, then I'll decide. I might have to teach you if you aren't good enough. We'll do it now."

"Now? But we have no weapons." Kazuki exclaimed.

"Hold on," Tokiko said and walked out of sight. She couldn't tell Kazuki about her power yet, she needed to make sure he was trustworthy. With her mind, she pictured two shinai and formed her hand like she was holding them. They appeared out of thin air and Tokiko went back to Kazuki. "Here," she said, tossing a shinai to him.

"Where…" he swallowed. "Where'd you get this?" He was examining it as though thinking it'll disappear.

"Oh, there was two around." Tokiko shrugged. "Let's get started." Tokiko then motioned Kazuki to get up. Kazuki stood and took his stance. "All right," Tokiko said, "Come at me and try to hit me." Kazuki nodded and rushed at Tokiko. Their shinai clashed and both jumped back. "That's good, remember your stance, you left some openings and I could have killed you easily." Kazuki nodded and began again, rushing at Tokiko.

After hours of practice, Tokiko stopped him and pointed a the sky. It was dark. They had grown accustomed to the light so didn't notice. He nodded and handed his shinai to Tokiko. She takes it and starts walking home. Kazuki dragged his feet, only when he stopped, did he notice he was exhausted and hungry. He had not expected Tokiko to be so good.

Tokiko looked over at him and saw that he was tired. "Hey, want to come for dinner, everything is almost prepared." she invited.

Kazuki looked at her surprised, "Sure, thanks," They walked into her apartment and a wonderful aroma came out.

"Well," Tokiko said, "dinner's all ready," and smiled at him.

"Wow, How'd you do it so fast? Wait, you didn't do anything…" Kazuki sat and looked at the food, still hot.

Tokiko smiled at his surprise. "My organization is very kind. They also keep tags on what's happening. Speaking of which, go ahead and eat, I have to report in and tell them what I decided to do with you." Kazuki nodded and started piling his bowl with food while Tokiko went to the phone. After telling Captain Saiyo of Kazuki, she went back and began to eat. "How do you like the food?" She asked.

"It's great!" Kazuki exclaimed, "I would love to be you."

Tokiko shook her head. "You've only seen the good parts of my life. Think of all the terror I've been through." Kazuki nodded as he imagined what it would be like to fight those monsters. He had been terrified with just the few he had seen. She must've had a terrifying life. Kazuki now understood why Tokiko-san acted the way she did. She had learned to seal herself, keeping others safe, not exposing them to the danger and horror. Kazuki wanted to help pull her out of the shell. Teaming up with her is the way he's going to do it.

The clock rand 9:00pm and they both jumped. "Gosh, I didn't know it was so late, I should go." Kazuki exclaimed, grabbing his things. Tokiko nodded and saw him out the door with a quick goodbye, and a see you at school. After Tokiko closed the door, she heaved a sigh. This day had gone well. She had destroyed some monsters and made a new friend and partner. Now, all she had to do was to find the rest and possibly who is behind all of this. She suspected that it was someone who attended the school…


End file.
